opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Fight! The Wind Guardian's power
It's been a minute since the battle between Magnus and Atazard began. Already, the area has been leveled to the ground. Magnus: Your kicks have gotten quite dangerous... Atazard: Can't say I'm not impressed by how you've come in Taijutsu. However, I think that it's safe to assume that you will fight all out with Owari. Since you can't go Burst right now, it will be hard to train at your fullest...But I think that's good. Let's do some test runs. Pick your swords up. As he says those words, winds around him start blowing, and lift his own sword off the ground. We see it in full detail: It's a katana with a black handle and no Tsuba. Atazard: Owari will be wielding two swords, but for the time being I’ll come at you with what I have. I want to see how close I can get to defeating you after all this time. Magnus has some hope and light in his look now, but is still generally grim. Magnus: It has been years since you tasted my Nitoryu. With those words, adrenaline is released into his bloodstream, and he finally grins, after all this time. They both dash, and when they collide, the sound of metal clashing can be heard. Huge winds start blowing, and, knowing he has to, Magnus starts generating insane amounts of telekinetical force, that starts to block the wind that's blowing from all directions. Atazard: It's apparent your telekinesis has become insanely better. Magnus: Your control over wind is somewhat legendary too. In an instant, they both back away, and then dash again, and initiate a very long sword battle. They are using all the tricks in their sword styles, but they cannot even put a scratch on their opponent. Magnus' eyes shine momentarily, and he decides to take it up a step. Nitoryu: Elemental. By pressing the buttons on his swords handles, flames start spreading on his sword, which he manipulates with his fruit to his advantage. Atazard: The Kaze Kaze no Mi. You do remember that it's one of the best fruits to counter fire users, don't you? Magnus: *grins* You do remember I'm a Tensai? They laugh, and Magnus takes the initiative this time. He jumps, and gathers a huge amount of flames above him. he creates a telekinetical step behind him, and uses it to propel himself towards Atazard. The man raises his guard, and just as Magnus' swords are about to clash with his own, he activates his power. Bomb wind. He manipulates wind in such a way, that a small air disruption is caused around and inside Magnus' flames, causing the to burn out. Magnus does not hesitate, and swings his swords with full power. Atazard responds with a reverse-grip strike, yet as the swords touch, it is Magnus who is smiling. Phantasia. Atazard's pupils dilate as the illusion Magnus cast breaks off. He realizes that there was never any fire around his opponent's swords...Just electricity. Zeus and Poseidon. Magnus just drops the water on Atazard, and on the moment he gets splashed, unleashes the electricity that's stored inside his swords... Passing through the metal blades and the water around the man, Atazard gets a shock that's enough to paralyze him for a second. Magnus lands right in front of the stunned Atazard, and lifts his gaze... His look is serious, and makes Atazard understand something. He has to take things seriously, even if they are training, or he will get himself killed. Pantheon. We see the familiar black and golden flame light up on various parts of Magnus' body, as the man, who is less than a meter away from his opponent, swings his swords at full strength. However, we realize that Atazard did exactly the same thing... Covered in a flame that beautifully combines lime green with deep green, Atazard's blade is swung with mastery, and blocks the incoming strike from one blade. The fighter then imbues his left arm with Haki, and covers it in his own Pantheon to block the other incoming strike. As soon as the fight sequence is over, Magnus jumps back a few meters. Magnus: C'mon. If you wanna help, you should start playing with a few more tricks. Owari's gonna unleash the full arsenal of a god on me, and even though I have the same arsenal, it became apparent that I am not fully capable of dealing with powers that are so similar to mine. Atazard: Well sorry that I can't use telekinesis, illusions and elements in the same fucking time. Magnus: Genius plays can be pulled off with quite less. Atazard sighs. True enough. We've both proved that statement. I guess I can't take things slowly against a Yonkou. Magnus: God I wish I could just use Ageha and shut you up. Atazard: You could try. As soon as he finishes his words, he appears five meters above Magnus, with his sword raised. In a matter of milliseconds, huge winds spiral around the blade, and in an instant, gather on the surface of the blade. Atazard swings the sword with his full strength, using Haki and his Pantheon's buff, and releases a wind slash of epic proportions. Magnus: *Wide smile* Now we're talking! Magnus simply crushes the incoming slash by swinging his left arm, and creates a huge barrage of what seem like lime green colored glass above him. Without missing a beat, Atazard appears inside the rumble of the destroyed flying slash, and swings his left leg, fully covered with wind currents, Haki and pantheon. Magnus uses the right blade, and barely blocks the attack. Before he even lands, Atazard gathers an amazing amount of compressed air in front of his left fist, and simply punches it, releasing a devastation shockwave-like attack. Magnus only has time to defend by raising a few barriers of telekinesis, that get broken by the brute force of the attack. The strike connects, and sends Magnus flying for a few meters. Atazard touches the ground with his feet, and at that instant, find that everything around him is getting bent, twisted and spiral. He knows that the only way to deal with those kinds of illusions is to simply attack everything around him, and so he starts a flurry of attacks with both his sword, his punches and of course his wind. Area Wind Magnus, who sees everything as they really are, realizes that there's no pattern that he could follow to get in Atazard's reach, so he decides to confuse him one last time. He starts dodging all the incoming strikes by warping all around the place, and slowly gathers the materials. Magnus: Here's a warning: Brace yourself, something hot is coming. Instantly, Magnus closes the Phantasia, and Atazard's mind perceives reality normally again... In the one second it took for him to get adapted, Magnus finished it. Mugen Force: Taiyo. His famous technique the Taiyo, appears above him, as he is "holding" it with one hand. The destructive sphere is made of extremely hot flames and high density electricity, pure light in the core and spiraling winds to give it the shape of the sun. Atazard: Ah, the one you used to defeat Owari and your dad. You do get stuck sometimes. Shouldn't it be traumatic for you to use or something? Magnus: Maybe. Magnus instantly appears above Atazard, and swings his arm, bringing the sphere down on him. Daipundama (Great Wind Sphere). In the time it took Magnus to appear in front of him, Atazard summoned extreme winds around his palm, and centered them on one point. In a few seconds, a sphere the size of the taiyo appears in front of his palm, and his thrusts it towards his opponent. ---- Both are seen with some damage on their bodies, but laughing. Both: This should be fun! Category:Blog posts